Borderline
|singers = Clara and MAIKA * Macne Nana, MEIKO English, AVANNA, Hatsune Miku V3 English, YOHIOloid, KAITO English (chorus) |producers = HorizonsP (music, lyrics) * Akuo (illust) |links = }} Background "Borderline" is an original song by ColorfulHorizonsP. Lyrics Despierto con la frente empapada en sudor Se nubla todo cuanto hay a mi alrededor Tu boca es lo primero en que puedo pensar Yo me cago en la puta (la de oros) Me pregunto qué he hecho para estar así No me jodas (Is not what you wanted to live with?) Cae la noche y mi cuerpo me responde Que como un gilipollas se muere por sentirte Then, trying to put my thoughts in order I put on my stilletos, passing by the world around me Electronic, sardonic, so trivial Los ritmos se acumulan y suenan genial Mientras, mirando mi vida pasar Solo pienso en tus labios cual subnormal Por qué coño no puedo vivir sin tu calor I just keep on moving my hips on the floor No vas a joderme la vida quererte para mí no es algo a considerar Ya no me trago tus mentiras So babe get out from me, all of your chances are gone Me folla la cabeza tratar de olvidar Me quedo sin aliento, mi pulso va mal Hago un último intento y me pongo a ensayar cómo poder decirte que te peten el hojaldre Me pregunto qué he hecho para estar así No me jodas (Is not what you wanted to live with?) Cae la noche y mi cuerpo me responde Que como un gilipollas se muere por sentirte I feel wide awake right now There's still a trick to show Ain't need somebody cause I know pretty well how To put you on my knees you on my knees you on my knees Like this, fun is inf-'' ''fun is inf-'' ''FUN IS INFINITE Óyeme, no me faltan las razones Para odiarte, así que no toques más los cojones No es culpa mía si te flipas con tu propia realidad I am burning up the map that leads to you No vas a joderme la vida quererte para mí no es algo a considerar Ya no me trago tus mentiras So babe get out from me, all of your chances are gone Don't cross the borderline Just keep yourself behind The maddest feelings are all what dwells in that side Don't cross the borderline Just keep yourself behind The maddest feelings are all what dwells in that side Can you bring back the sun? I'm sure as hell your life is based on a pun You're just for me just an endless joke Even though I'm breathing hard for your Mientras, mirando mi vida pasar Solo pienso en tus labios cual subnormal Por qué coño no puedo vivir sin tu calor I just keep on moving my hips on the floor No vas a joderme la vida quererte para mí no es algo a considerar Ya no me trago tus mentiras So babe get out from me, all of your chances are gone External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Spanish songs Category:English songs Category:Spanish duet songs Category:English duet songs Category:Bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Clara Category:Songs featuring MAIKA Category:Songs featuring Macne Nana Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring YOHIOloid Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring AVANNA Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices